Naruto X: The Redux of a Hokage’s chronicle
by Hymie the Valiant
Summary: This is the first fan fiction in my series of retelling Animes and Mangas from the beginning. But this time the truth will be revealed. All characters and parts of the story are still owned by Kishimoto. But the greatness that is the truth behind the l


**Chapter One: Title Pending**

The young blonde genin huffed as his body began to give way. He had been pushing his body to its limits with this tree walking and the fact that he had been pushing himself to the limit with this tree walking did not bode well. He began free falling from the tree he had just finished standing on trying desperately to mold chakra to his feet before...it was too late. Uzumaki Naruto had just fallen 40 feet hitting the ground head first.

But he wasn't dead. For you see Naruto is a Jinchuriki, otherwise known as a human vessel for a demon. Kyuubi, the demon sealed inside the young ninja, once ravaged the lands from corner to corner in the country of fire without regret or pity for its prey. Suffice to say it is a beast most foul. "Ugh, what the hell, how can I already be at my limit?" Naruto cried out as he examined the crater formed under the body he had lost the energy to move just a few seconds ago. His wounds began to rapidly close on themselves even cleaning the blood running down his forehead, save for the drops that fell on the ground. "Sasuke, I'm not losing to you. I'm going to be Hokage." He slowly scrambled to get to his feet and began to subconsciously draw out chakra from a pool of energy he has yet to master.

Crimson eyes began to watch the genin who began making his first steps back up the tree at this moment. "Another one, and by the looks of it he's a greenhorn. If the knights kill such a weakling it will speak badly for all of us. Perhaps I should help him move along in his training. Such a loudmouth cannot be allowed to remain all talk. At least he seems motivated." The owner of the sharp crimson eyes jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on landing softly on the ground. As the moon hit him his features became far more visible. He was in top physical condition with dark violet hair worn in a ponytail. He had apparently chosen to don a white pair of pants with a matching jacket that reached down to his feet and partially covered his Chuunin vest with the exception of small patches of a blue flannel worn over the vest. His Mist forehead protector was worn on a belt keeping his jacket in place. His feet and hands were both covered by standard ninja shoes and gloves.

"Yo." The man called out upon noticing the genin had already reached halfway up the tree. Naruto was caught off guard by the intruder and instantly fell back down.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto asked furiously as he picked himself off the ground.

"Quick defend yourself." With inhuman speed the Chuunin performed twelve handseals before Naruto could blink. Suddenly a giant dragon made of water appeared out of nowhere, something unheard of without a source of water nearby and launched itself towards Naruto knocking him through at least four trees behind him. "Do it Quicker."

_Just who is this guy? How is he able to move so quickly? He's no Kakashi, but he's definitely too much to handle with a head on assault._ _But I'm Uzumaki Naruto I don't lose that easily._ Naruto responded with hand seals of his own in hopes of launching a surprise counter-attack.

"Shadow Clones pathetic. You even did it wrong halfway through." The chuunin ran forward like a blur punching Naruto before he could finish the seals he had just formed. Or so he thought…A log appeared in Naruto's place as the replacement jutsu was a success. Immediately 200 shadow clones appeared on the trees around the chuunin.

"Who is the pathetic one now?" All the Narutos called out at the same time expectantly as they leapt forward each with a kunai in hand.

"Simple…you." Naruto could only watch on in horror as wave after wave of clones disappeared in an instant without explanation. Until he saw it a mixture of wind and lightning was surrounding the chuunin cutting away at anything that cot near.

"Damn, just who is this guy?" Naruto asked no one in particular under his breath as his eyes began to get heavier as well as his breath. "Is this really the end? No I refuse to die here!" Naruto's features began to grow more fierce as his eyes turned just as crimson as the boy standing in front of him with a smirk. A visible red chakra surrounded his body as he growled and charged down towards the chuunin punching him square in the jaw and knocking him off his feet.

While the chuunin was in the air he disappeared and reappeared under him, thanks to a sudden burst in speed, kicking him towards the air. Pulling out two kunai with explosive notes attached he threw them at the boy and as they exploded he jumped into the smoke after him with his new claws aimed at his targets head. A poof of smoke signaled the disappearance of the shadow clone that the chuunin had sent out after him. Naruto was not out of the woods yet, especially with the real chuunin looking down at him from above. "Suroki Jin. Remember my name." Suddenly all the trees in the area were knocked away from a burst of wind as Jin was covered in a dark blue aura and began to sprout three tails. "Hmmm seems like overkill. Well he's not dead yet."

((Yea, bad start but it will get better))


End file.
